


Strawberry Ice Cream

by Enyax



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, I'm Going To Hell For This, Kinks, M/M, NSFW, Parental Guidance Not Advised, Smut, Why did I post this?, ereri, ice cream au, kinky smut, sadist!levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 15:15:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3900994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enyax/pseuds/Enyax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a hot day in Trost, all of the gang leave for ice cream, leaving Eren and Levi at home. However, both of them decide to have their own ice cream and things escalate rather quickly from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strawberry Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING! SMUTTY AND KINKY! I never thought I'd post this btw. So s/o to all of you pervs out there that need some smutty Ereri, I've got just the thing for you! :D Enjoy and please don't judge me for this ;w;

Summers in Trost were extremely hot. They were so hot that at a point, all you wanted to do was to dive into a pool of ice cubes. The fans were broken and all Eren wanted to do was to lie on a couch. The gang were going out to get ice cream so it was only him and Levi left in the house.

“Oi brat.”

Eren stirred from the couch. He was wearing nothing but a pair of boxers. His chiselled abs were on full display and his muscular chest rose and fell with each breath he took. He had his right knee propped up and his arm was lazily slung over his eyes.

“Mm?”

Levi had to admit; the brat looked sexy as fuck. He instinctly licked his lips but quickly put his cold façade back in place.

“I found a tub of shitty ice cream in the freezer, but it’s all melted. Still wanna eat it?”

Eren quickly sat up at the mention of ice cream and beamed.

“Tch. Childish brat.”  
Levi went back into the kitchen before emerging from it with two spoons. He threw one of them to Eren, who caught it easily.

“Oh~? Nice,” Levi complimented Eren. A light blush painted the latter’s cheeks. He awkwardly rubbed the nape of his neck.

“Ahaha thanks Senpai.”

Eren lazily got off the couch and sat down beside Levi on the floor. They both started spooning the now melted ice cream into their mouths. Eren, being clumsy as he usually is, spills some down his chin. The pink droplet of liquid trails all the way down his abs to his navel.

Levi found the irresistible urge to lick it up for him.

“Ah, I’ll go get a tissue.”

Just as Eren was getting up, Levi quickly grabbed his wrist and yanked him back down.

“No need.”

Levi licked the droplet of ice cream all the way from his navel, up to his neck.

“L-Levi!?” Eren flinched in surprise. What had gotten into Levi today?

Levi took off his white vest and started fanning his face with it. He was well aware that the little brat was staring at his chest. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

“What are you looking at Jaeger?”

Eren blushed three shades darker, if that was even possible.

“O-Oh! N-Nothing!” He said and quickly looked down at the floor.

“Tch. Oi brat, I caught you staring at my chest, don’t act like you don’t want it.”

Eren looked back up at Levi with the lustiest look. His usually unkempt hair was even messier than usual and his teal green eyes were glassy with lust. Eren’s appearance stirred something animalistic in Levi. He pounced on Eren and straddled him, grinding their crotches together.

“Mm~” Eren tried biting his lip to muffle his moan.

“Don’t hold back,” Levi growled, grinding even harder.

“Aah~” Eren felt a jolt of pleasure shoot from his crotch to his chest. His breaths were uneven.

“L-Levi…” Eren moaned.

The way that Eren moaned Levi’s name made Levi slam his lips against Eren’s. He moaned in the kiss and their tongues battled for dominance. Levi squeezed Eren’s ass and Eren flinched, granting Levi access to his mouth. They pulled away, the need of air becoming too strong. Levi began placing feathery touches on Eren’s rapidly ascending and descending chest and he started pinching one of the pink buds between his long, slender fingers.

“Ngh, Levi~!” Eren moaned and arched his back into Levi’s touches.

“Tch.” Levi slowly and teasingly slid his hand down Eren’s chest to the waistband of his boxers. He began slowly pulling the material down. It was practically torture for the impatient teen.

“Hah~ Levi h-hurry.”

“Tch. Don’t tell me what to do brat.” Levi removed Eren’s boxers and discarded them in a corner of the sitting room. Eren’s member fully hard out and he hissed at the refreshing air on it.

Levi began to stroke Eren’s member at an excruciatingly slow pace. He ran his finger over the vein on the side and Eren jolted.

“Mm~”

Levi cupped his hand and began pumping Eren up and down. Eren curled his toes into the ground, his breathing becoming even more staggered. Then at last, Levi lowered his head so that it was facing Eren’s member. He peeked at Eren from under his eyelashes and slowly took him in.

“Annnghh~!” Eren moaned. He fisted Levi’s ebony hair and arched his back, trying to refrain himself from bucking his hips and making the latter gag. Levi kept looking at Eren from under his eyelashes and the needy brat was a mess. A hot mess. His hair was plastered to his forehead with sweat, his skin shone, his cheeks were red and his eyes were tightly shut.

Levi bobbed his head up and down, cupping his balls occasionally.

“L-Levi, I’m gonna-“ Eren felt hot white fire inside of his stomach and he released his load into Levi’s mouth. Levi swallowed and licked his lips slowly. Eren groaned.

“On your knees, brat.”

“Huh- Woah!”

Levi grabbed Eren’s waist and flipped him over. He positioned Eren on his knees with his tight, pink little hole facing him. Levi dipped his fingers into the ice cream and inserted it into Eren.

“Hah…” Eren groaned, not used to having something inside of him. Levi chuckled.

“Look at that brat. You’re sucking my fingers in. You really want it don’t you?”

“Mm~”

“Don’t you?” he repeated.

“Y-Yes, Senpa- Ahh~” Levi inserted a second finger into Eren and began scissoring motions.

“Does it hurt?” Levi asked tenderly. Eren barely managed to shake his head. He was violently trembling and breathing unevenly. Levi inserted a third finger and he Eren’s face visibly pained.

“S-Stop for a moment…” After Eren got used to the three fingers, Levi began thrusting them in and out of him, enjoying the sounds that he was milking from the teen.

“L-Levi…” God, the things this boy did to him.

“I can’t wait any l-longer…”

Levi nodded. He dipped his hands into the remains of the ice cream and started coating his member with it.

“Ready?” Eren weakly nodded. Levi slowly pushed into him.

“Gaaah!” Eren screamed in half pain and half pleasure. Levi paused, giving Eren time to adjust to his length. He slowly thrust more of his length into Eren.

“Nnghh…” Eren made a noise of pain and discomfort. Levi stopped for a moment, giving him a chance to accommodate to his full length inside of him. After a pause Eren spoke up.

“G-Go all the way…” he whispered. Levi slowly began thrusting in and out of him, milking sounds from him.

“Oh my god,” Levi groaned, “Your reactions are amazing.”

Levi thrust into him and hit his sweet spot, causing Eren to scream in pleasure.

“Oh my god!” Eren yelled. “There… There!” he panted.

Levi angled himself to Eren’s request. He abused the latter’s sweet spot over and over again, causing Eren to moan continuously.

“L-Levi, oh my god~”

Levi was thrusting into the teen at full force. The sounds of skin slapping against skin filled the room.

“L-Levi I’m gonna-“

“M-Me too-“

They both came at the same time. Levi rode his orgasm out and he collapsed beside Eren on the floor. He put his vest and boxers on and he helped Eren put his discarded boxers on. They fell asleep facing each other.

 

* * *

 

The front door opened and the gang walked into the hall. Everyone took their shoes off and threw them in a corner.

“Holy fucking shiet!” Connie exclaimed as he walked into the sitting room and saw Eren and Levi cuddling on the floor.

“Well sweet mother Theresa on the hoods of a Mercedes-Benz!” Shadis yelled beside Connie. Luckily, the two on the floor didn’t wake up, they were too tired out.

Mikasa glared in anger at Levi.

“That midget!” she yelled. She started walking towards Levi and Eren and she would’ve murdered Levi if it wasn’t for Annie pulling her arm back. Annie smirked at her.

“Told ya they’d fuck while we were out. You owe me 50 dollars, ‘Kasa. Now Jean and Marco are next.”

Jean started yelling profanities on how he would never bang his best friend but everyone knew he was yet to come out of the closet. Marco just blushed and rubbed his nose, a habit he had acquired when he was embarrassed.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> IM GOING TO HELL FOR THIS.


End file.
